


Always The Quiet Ones

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-09
Updated: 2001-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex finds Clark somewhere he never thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always The Quiet Ones

## Always The Quiet Ones

by Alicia Malone

<http://www.creativelymaladjusted.org/alicia/smallville/index.html>

* * *

Club Zero. 

Lex Luthor's blue-gray eyes trailed along the side of the building, to the sign haphazardly jutting out over the sidewalk. The neon flashed with enough intensity to bring people in off the streets, though the sign didn't speak of what went on inside the doors of Club Zero. 

Not many people discussed what went on behind closed doors either. 

Lex knew it all, though. He'd been a part of everything that went on there, at one time or another. From the ages of 16 to almost 18, Lex spent at least five nights a week within those dingy walls, doing things that Lionel Luthor paid a /lot/ of money to keep out of the society pages of Metropolis. 

He hadn't thought of Club Zero in almost two years, not until Roger pompously announced -- while leaning against his extremely /expensive/ car -- that he knew /all/ about Lex's sordid past, including Club Zero. 

Ahh, Club Zero. 

Lex pushed the door open, pausing in front of the small register to the side, pulling a ten dollar bill out of his pocket. He was old enough to be in the club now, and didn't bother hiding his pale skin or bald head. There were enough people of prominence inside those walls, people of high enough stature that Lex didn't have to worry about their betrayal. 

Cameras weren't allowed inside the club -- a rule that had been enacted after Lex started his descent into the club life years before -- so he didn't worry about someone taking his picture. Lex had the Inquisitor in the palm of his hand (and who could blame the younger Luthor for deciding to spare Roger's identity for his own means?), and Lex didn't really bother with The Daily Planet. 

So he walked through the darkened club, looking as if he didn't have a care in the world. He watched everyone though, noticed those who noticed him, dismissed those who didn't even bother to look his way. 

The patrons were mostly male, as was common in most of Metropolis' gay bars, hardened men who could handle the things that went on behind the closed doors in the back, or the pretty boys that came to entice them. 

Lex knew, if he wanted, he could have either type: he could be submissive enough to be pushed face down in a booth, pressing back against someone as they took all control from him, or he could be dominant enough to press someone to his knees, someone who would gladly take Lex's cock in his mouth and suck him to orgasm. 

Lex's gaze searched through the crowd. There was the occasional woman, some beautiful and made up, glittery from a night of dancing -- though Lex was sure some of those 'women' were really men -- while some of the women were the stereotypical dyke, long flannel shirts and jeans, a lot of the time indistinguishable from a man. 

And of course there was the typical tall, awkward beautiful farm boy... 

Lex's eyes shot back to the bar, and he blinked, as if trying to clear his vision -- the only surprise that showed on his face. //What the hell? Clark Kent? Here?// 

Smoothing his face out -- nothing surprised Lex Luthor, ever. It may have amused him, or pissed him off, but Lex was /never/ surprised -- Lex made his way to the bar, sliding into the stool next to Clark. Clark shifted, almost flinching away from Lex, not yet looking up to see the man that sat beside him. 

"So," Lex said, steepling his fingers underneath his chin, staring in the mirror behind the bar, studying Clark's down turned face. "Come here often, Clark?" 

Clark's head whipped around almost comically, and Lex had to fight the smile that threatened to break through his impassive face. "L...Lex," he stammered. "Lex, what are, what are you doing here?" 

Lex's forehead crinkled in the slightest bit of confusion. He could understand how /he/ got in Club Zero when he was sixteen, but how in the world did Clark -- as nervous and jittery as he was -- get into the club when he was only fifteen years old? "I take it Ma and Pa Kent don't know about your little outing?" A slight smirk -- a dangerous smirk, as if Lex would walk up to Jonathan Kent and inform him that their one and only child was found at one of Metropolis' biggest gay clubs -- crossed Lex's lips. 

Lex had never seen someone so tan pale so quickly. "Oh, god, you can't tell them," Clark said, his blue eyes widening. "Please, Lex, I thought we were friends, please don't tell them you saw me here..." 

Lex turned, studying Clark's face, the way he chewed his bottom lip, his eyes focused downwards, and Lex wondered if Clark enjoyed staring at the sticky floor. "Clark." His voice was warm, surprising even Lex. "I'm not going to tell your parents." 

"And..." Clark looked up, his eyes sad. "What do you want in return?" 

Lex's forehead crinkled in confusion once again, surprised. Of all the people Lex had ever met, Clark was the /only/ one who gave so much, so freely; the fact that Clark expected Lex to want something in return shocked him -- but then, once Lex turned that thought over in his head, he wasn't /really/ surprised. Everyone always wanted something. 

Who could tell why Lex was suddenly so giving? 

"Nothing, Clark. I figure I owe you, you /did/ save me, and you refused my truck." His lips twitched slightly, betraying his deadpanned humor. 

Only Clark missed the twitch, or chose to ignore it. "Oh, no," he responded, reaching out to touch Lex's arm. "I wanted the truck, my father--" 

"Just wouldn't let you keep it," Lex finished, smiling slightly. "I know, Clark." 

Lex tilted his head, studying Clark for a long quiet moment, aware that he was still staring at the floor, chewing his bottom lip, looking more nervous and scared than Lex had ever seen him. Lex wasn't surprised when his slacks started to grow tighter -- power had always been an aphrodisiac, and the /idea/ that Clark was there, when he shouldn't have been, and that Lex could hold it over his head... 

Lex had always thought Clark was beautiful and innocent, but until that moment, he never wanted to corrupt that innocence so much. 

"Come on, Clark, let's... let's go sit in a booth. A lot more privacy there." 

Clark slid off his stool and obediently followed Lex to a closed off booth. Lex smirked slightly, suddenly reminded of a puppy. Clark was always so eager to please, quietly following anyone anywhere -- and obviously, he didn't know how dangerous that was. 

Lex knocked on the door to the booth, then opened it when no one answered. He gestured for Clark to enter, and he did, sliding across the long seat to sit in the corner. Lex slid in the other side, shutting the door behind him. The booth was plunged into darkness, only lit by a small dim bulb screwed into the wall, casting shadows over the two of them. 

Clark opened his mouth to speak, then turned his head when someone slammed against the wall behind him, a moan loud enough to echo through the wall, causing Clark to blush. "Are... are there people there, on the other side, having... having," his voice was a low whisper, "sex?" 

Lex chuckled, ducking his head slightly at the wide-eyed innocence in front of him. "Yeah, Clark, two guys--" 

"Two /guys/?" Clark gasped, his eyes growing even wider in shock. 

"Clark, this /is/ a gay bar..." 

All Clark could do was cover his mouth in shock. A moment later: "You mean... oh my god. I didn't, I mean. I wondered, you know, why there were so many men here, and not a lot of women, and..." He blushed even harder. "Oh my god. So /that/ was why that guy was so eager to buy me a drink. Oh my god." 

Lex actually laughed, the sound hearty and full. "You mean, you didn't /know/ this was a gay club?" He couldn't help but be amused; Clark was so painfully innocent. 

"No, I, I didn't know." Clark turned his head, staring at the door, a lost look on his face. "Maybe, maybe I should go, I mean..." He narrowed his eyes, turning back to Lex. "Okay, so I have an excuse -- I didn't know. Why are /you/ here?" 

"I used to frequent this club often when I was younger, a little older than you. But I'm Lex Luthor; I can pretty much get in anywhere I want to. How did /you/ get in? Did they not check your ID when you came in?" Lex asked, leaning forward, his hands wrapping around the glass he'd brought with him to the booth. 

"Well, um." Clark blushed and looked down, then reached into his pocket, pulling his wallet out. He slid an ID across the table, and Lex picked it up. He was impressed; the Kansas State driver's license looked real, listing Clark as a 20 year old male. "Where did you get this from?" 

"Chloe made it, insisted me and Pete both have one, for when the three of us come to Metropolis. We sneak out about once a month or so. This is, this is the first time I've come by myself. I've always seen this place, but. I don't know, I just, I wanted to see what it was like," Clark said. He reached out, plucking the ID out of Lex's grasp. "My parents would /kill/ me," he said, sliding the ID back into his wallet, then tucking it into his back pocket. "You can't... you can't tell them." 

Lex sat back, smirking. "I'm sure, Clark," he said, his arm stretching out over the back of the booth. "I bet... I bet we can arrange something, you help me, I help you." 

"Help /you/?" Clark tilted his head. "What could /I/ possibly do to help you?" 

"I'm sure we can think of something, Clark," Lex chuckled. 

They were silent for a few uncomfortable moments, Lex studying Clark and Clark staring at the table. The moans and thumps against the wall from the next booth were getting more frequent, causing Lex to chew the inside of his cheek, his burgeoning erection pressing against his slacks. 

Clark's blush was permanent, and he would get redder every time another moan filtered into their booth. 

"Um," Clark murmured, "so, they... I mean. Two /guys/?" He looked up at Lex, through his lashes. "Did... I mean, have you ever done that? You said you've been here before, so. I mean. Are you..." His voice dropped. "Are you gay?" 

Lex chuckled a little louder, causing a smile to pass over Clark's lips instinctively. "Not so much gay, just." He tilted his head, thinking about it for a moment. "I know and appreciate what's beautiful." 

"Oh," Clark said, looking back down, his fingers brushing along the table. 

"Clark." 

Clark looked up, his eyes meeting Lex's. "Yeah?" 

"I think you're beautiful." 

Clark's smile lit the entire booth, and Lex had to smile in return. He was quiet for a long moment before sliding out of his side of the booth, and moving around the table to slide in next to Clark. Lex's hand was tentative as he placed it on Clark's knee. He looked at Clark, his head tilted, a slight smile on his face. 

"I'm. Kind of curious," Clark said softly. "Can." He chuckled, looking down, studying Lex's hand. "Can I kiss you?" 

"I was kind of hoping you'd want to," Lex said, leaning forward to press his lips against Clark's. 

The kiss was quick, soft, not what Clark was expecting. When Lex pulled away, Clark followed. "I," he whispered, his breath hot on Lex's lips. "It wasn't enough, I didn't really, I didn't get to enjoy it." 

Lex's laughter was swallowed by Clark's kiss. 

Lex's arms came around Clark's wide shoulders, one hand splayed against his back. Lex could feel the strength of his muscles, and could tell Clark was holding back, that he wasn't holding Lex as tightly as he could. "Clark," Lex murmured, pulling away slowly, his eyes dark with lust. Just /kissing/ Clark was making him want to lose his normal faade, to let his calm cool exterior go. 

Clark was just as dangerous to Lex as Lex was to Clark. 

"Lex," Clark whispered, a small whimper escaping his lips from deep in his chest. "Lex, I want..." He blinked, as if he realized what he was saying. He backed away slightly, surprise on his face, his lips parted and swollen from Lex's kiss. 

"What?" Lex whispered, his voice urgent. "What do you want, Clark?" 

"I don't..." Clark shook his head. "I can't, I just, I can't want you, I can't want to feel you next to me, it's just, it's not..." He backed away some more, Lex's arms falling from his shoulders. "Dad would..." 

"Your dad isn't here, Clark. I am." Lex took a deep breath, trying to calm the heat that rushed through his veins. He liked Clark; he didn't want to rush him into anything Clark didn't want to do. But it was /so/ hard, when Lex was used to getting what he wanted, and what he wanted was sitting right in front of him, his chest heaving, looking absolutely beautiful in the dim light. "I'm," Lex almost stammered, "I'm sorry. I won't..." He shook his head and looked down, backing away from Clark. "I'll stop." 

Clark blinked, reaching out to put his hand on Lex's arm. "No, Lex, you don't... I mean." He took a deep breath, his eyes closed. After exhaling, he looked up, his eyes meeting Lex's. "I want you," he whispered. "I want to feel you, I think... I just, I don't know. I want you." 

Lex's hand slipped into Clark's lap, stroking him through his jeans. "You want me to feel this?" Lex murmured, moving closer, knowing that he had Clark, that he wouldn't turn Lex down. 

"Yeah," Clark whimpered. He was helpless, a slave to Lex's hand. He forced his eyes open. "Do. Do you want me to..." He glanced down, studying Lex's crotch for a long moment, then raised his eyes to meet Lex's. 

"No, Clark," Lex said, again, surprised at his actions. "I want this to just be about you, I want you to enjoy it." 

"Yeah," Clark hissed, his hips thrusting up, pressing against Lex's hand. "Want... /please/." Clark was whimpering, deep in his throat, and Lex didn't think he'd /ever/ been so turned on. There was something exhilarating about the idea of corrupting such sweet innocence. 

"Do you trust me?" Lex asked softly, looking up at Clark, his gaze unwavering, cool -- though Clark could see small beads of sweat forming on Lex's forehead. 

Clark reached out, wiping his thumb along Lex's scalp. "Always," he whispered, knowing deep in his heart that he did, though not knowing why. 

Lex quirked a smile, then reached down with his other hand, deftly unbuttoning and unzipping Clark's jeans. He reached out absentmindedly, his gaze still locked with Clark's, pushing the table away from them, as far as it would go. He slid back, tugging slightly on Clark's jeans, tugging them down over strong hips. 

Lex leaned down, taking the head of Clark's cock in his mouth, smiling as Clark groaned, slamming his hand /hard/ against the wall of the booth. Lex chuckled slightly, feeling the entire booth shake around them. 

He pushed that thought out of his mind, concentrating fully on bringing Clark pleasure. 

It wasn't long before Clark was gasping, his voice hissing as he whispered, "Close, Lex, god, so close..." Lex had his hand wrapped around the base, his mouth working skillfully over hard silky flesh, his tongue trailing along the underside of Clark's cock. 

Clark arched his back, his hips coming off the seat as white hot pleasure started at his belly, spreading outward, making his fingers and toes tingle. "Oh, god," Clark hissed, "Lex, really..." He was panting, hardly able to talk. "Gonna, gonna come..." 

Lex moved his hand, taking Clark deeper. He moved his hand below Clark's balls, pressing his thumb gently against Clark's center. 

Clark groaned, his hips pressing up, coming harder than he /ever/ had before. "Oh, god, Lex, god..." 

Lex swallowed everything, not missing a drop. He pulled away slowly, his tongue swirling along Clark's flesh, moaning softly at the salty sweetness of Clark. "God," he murmured, sitting up, studying Clark with half lidded eyes. 

Clark reached out, running his hand along Lex's scalp, pulling him close. Clark's tongue searched the heat of Lex's mouth, tasting himself. He pulled away, his smile lazy. "Wow." 

Lex chuckled, tugging on Clark's hand. "Come on, Clark, let's get you back home before someone notices you're gone." 

Clark nodded, zipping his pants back up. He slid along the seat, his body sated and slow. "Yeah," he murmured, covering his mouth with his fist as he yawned. He glanced over, almost chuckling out loud, seeing a large dent in the wall, in the shape of his hand. He shook his head and moved out of the booth. "That was..." 

"Yeah," Lex smirked, winking. "I know. Come on." 

* * *

Clark took a deep breath when they finally walked out of the club, glancing over at Lex. Their hands were brushing together, but Clark knew better than to hold Lex's hand on the sidewalk of Metropolis. 

"That was /really/ good," Clark said lazily, his voice slow and thick. He looked over, smiling at Lex, pleasure still evident on his face. 

"But isn't it always with me?" Lex grinned, his hand brushing along Clark's back, teasing his spine. 

Clark took a moment, as they passed through the shadows, to lean against Lex. "It always is," he murmured in Lex's ear, "but you /know/ I love role-playing the best -- I love being innocent for you." 

Lex's chuckle vibrated through his body. "And you know I love corrupting you." He led Clark to his car, opening the door. Clark slid in, grinning up at Lex. He smiled back, then moved around the car, sliding into the driver's seat. 

"Together for six months," Lex said, leaning his head against the headrest and turning to Clark, a wide smile on his face, "and I still get a rush when I see you." 

Clark's smile grew, sliding his hand in Lex's lap. "Sure you don't want me to take care of this, Lex? You know I love to touch you..." 

"I know," Lex grinned, "but no. We really /do/ have to get you home, before your parents realize you're gone." At Clark's pout, he laughed. "Besides, it'll just leave you wanting me that much more, so I fully expect to walk into my office tomorrow after you get off from school, and have you sprawled naked on my couch." 

Clark leaned forward, stealing a quick kiss. "Most definitely," he murmured before sitting back in his seat. "I'll be your personal sex slave for the evening." 

"Mmm," Lex murmured, easing into traffic. "Just like I like you." He winked again, and then the two were heading to back to Smallville. 

end 


End file.
